


Salty Whiskey

by lunarkit



Series: Lies At Sea [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse, Anal, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Conflict, Deception, Denial, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hate, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knives, Lies, M/M, Mentions of Mary, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Teasing, Temptation, Threats of Death, Threats of Violence, game dialogue present, multiple outcomes, part of a series with different scenarios, shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkit/pseuds/lunarkit
Summary: You'd think nothing would come out of it. A relaxing trip on a boat with your friend. Your married friend. Nothing to worry about. But why does Robert's word continue to bug you, dig at your mind? Was Joseph really the man he made himself out to be? Or was Robert right there was something secret about this married man. Well, you guess you're about to find out when there's an uninvited guest aboard the yacht with you and Joseph. A man who had a thing for knives and ghost hunting.---Set during Joseph's third date, after the second date with Robert. Everything follows the game up until you set off, this difference being the fact that Robert jumps on the yacht with you. Why? You'll have to read and find out.This part comes as apart of a series, all set in the same time-frame, just different scenarios. There can be many out comes, and you do not need to read this to read the others, nor do you need to read the others to read this.





	Salty Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, and my first return to writing. It has been years since the last time I wrote a fic so please bear with me as we go along this ourselves. 
> 
> It was an idea I had as I was playing Joseph's route for a second time. Robert is all for warning you, but he doesn't do anything except that. So, I had this thought. What if Robert did try to do more? He didn't want Joseph around you, let alone to be alone with the man on his boat, when Robert himself has experience on said boat. 
> 
> I just felt it would make for a good story so I decided to write it up. Please know that I have a lot to do and may not be posting at regular intervals. It may be a bit before the next installment as I am still figuring out all the scenarios I want and how I want them. I just wanted to get this done and out there so I could figure out the rest. 
> 
> Also, I'm trying to keep Dadsona as vague as possible, there will be a few things where you can fit in your own info. Y/N meaning Your Name. Y/H is Your/Height. I may also include 'your (length) hair' or 'your (color) eyes'. This way you can fill in your own info with your brain and thus putting your dadsona or yourself into the position of the Dadsona. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this.

After the back and forth you had with Amanda, you left for the marina, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, ready for a time on the sea. The small yet cozy marina welcomed you with it’s shops and diner, the bay filled with boats and yachts. You realized you didn’t actually know which one was his and worry if you’ll be able to find him. A voice behind you startled you out of your worrying thoughts, almost making you jump but you managed to keep on the ground.

“Y/N”

Odd, that didn’t sound like Joseph, whom you had been expecting, sorta. It had been gruff, lower, you knew this voice. When you turn, you’re surprised to see Robert there, clad in his leather and mussed hair. Your voice came out a little dry, when you speak, but you cleared it as you tried again.

“ _Robert. Hey._ ”

You couldn’t help but wonder, why was Robert here? This didn’t seem like the place he would hang out. He watched his face, which seemed almost blank, cold even. Why did his eyes look like they were seeing through you?

“So.” There was a pause, his eyes narrowing as he stared at you. “How’s Joseph?”

A chill went up your spine, feeling that strange coldness from Robert. It was almost like he wasn’t happy you were there, almost like he knew why you were there. He seemed, almost livid, but was this at you or-? You didn’t finish the thought, deciding to answer his question. But how could you? Joseph was going through a lot, as your time with him had shown, could you simply just say that? Maybe you could?

“ _Joseph’s...going through some stuff?_ ”

All Robert gave was a grunt in reply, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes seemed to bore into you. You suddenly felt very uneasy as he lit a cigarette, smoking like a chimney. He almost seemed to growl his next statement. “So I guess he’s your friend now, huh? Your pal?”

You felt like he had cut you with one of his knives, the edge in his voice, the sharpness to his words. He was more than angry, he was pissed. You felt a lump in your throat from this tension, one you hadn’t realized was there until now.

“ _Oh, he’s… Robert, you’re my friend too._ ”

“And I suppose two friends just spend the night out on a private yacht together, being buds, chatting about friendship. Is that what two friends do?” The edge in his words didn’t cease, in fact, it felt worse, razor sharp and it felt like it hit straight into your heart. Was he hurt by your friendship with Joseph? Jealous?

“ _Robert, come on. You know I’m not like that._ ”

You tried to laugh, to break the tension, but your laugh came out short, weak. Your nerves were very clear in how you spoke, your throat only feeling more try, the lump there felt like it was getting even larger.

Robert’s response dug into your skin, goosebumps prickling your arms as you rubbed one. “Y/N, you might be an idiot, but I’m not.”

The comment, just the word, the accusation but being called an idiot lit a flame in you. You’d never even realize that it could get such a reaction out of you. So, tired of his coldness, you took a breath, turned narrowed eyes on him and spoke.

“ _What’s your problem with Joseph anyway?_ ”

He answered quickly, a lot quicker than you actually expected. But it’s not quite what you expected to hear from him. “I don’t like Joseph. I don’t trust Joseph. Joseph is a bad guy and I don’t want him around you.”

He didn’t want him around you? Where was all this hate for Joseph even coming from? You just couldn’t take his words seriously, nothing he was saying was making sense. Joseph was a good friend, troubled and probably needing a break from his family but he wasn’t a bad guy. So why? Why did Robert think so bad of him? Robert wasn’t the cream of the crop either.

“ _Robert, you committed petty larceny last week and think you’ve been haunted by the Dover Ghost._ ”

As soon as the words left your mouth, he retorted, face twisted in anger. “It was the god damn Dover Ghost.” As soon as the outburst passed, he averted his gaze from you, face falling to one of what almost looked like regret. He gave a sigh before he looked back to you, face calmer than it was before, “Joseph’s not who you think he is.”

You were silent a moment as soon as the words left him, taking in his statement, his accusation. ‘ _Joseph’s not who you think he is._ ’ Why did you feel like he knew more than he was letting on? That he was keeping something hidden. Something important.

“ _...What?_ ”

You questioned him, just staring at his soft expression. He didn’t look as angry anymore, he looked almost worried. Was he worried for you? It was beginning to look like it. But why?

“Ask him about it sometime. Bring it up. And watch your back when you do.” His voice turned cold once more, eyes narrowing even further but it wasn’t towards you this time, you could tell. “Because a guy like that’ll put a knife right in it.” And then he turns away to leave, still dragging on that cigarette that had yet to burn out during your whole conversation. You felt like something had been severed here. You hadn’t even realized he had stopped before leaving, looking at you. His grunt got your attention, eyes suddenly on him once more. “You’re both awful. You deserve each other. I’ll tell Mary you said hi.”

And he walked away, left your sight as something seemed to tear inside you. That look on his face as he had said it. Robert was not a very expressive man, as you had learned, keeping his face blank, emotions in check. But just then, that last comment, there had been a look of betrayal on that otherwise blank face. And it cut you to the core, so deeply. Had you lost a friend just now?

You tried to take a steadying breath, shaken just a bit from the encounter. You found yourself walking, towards the marina, towards the boats. You didn’t know what to think right now, but you had to get yourself together before you faced Joseph. No worries when around him, he had his own to worry about.

* * *

It took quite a bit of wandering before a voice called to you, yourself finally calmed after the talk with Robert. “Hey Y/N!” You were sure it was Joseph but you couldn’t figure out from where.

“ _Joseph… ? Where… are you?_ ”

“Up here!” The voice called from above you, causing you to raise your eyes above, spotting said blond atop a huge yacht. He was waving to you, a large grin on his face. It was a pretty perfect smile. He actually looked happy for once. And wow, this was a big yacht, some inner fear awakening inside you.

“ _I’ve never been on a yacht before._ ”

You had said it in a small way, almost trying to cover up your fear. Joseph however only laughed a bit and gave a shrug, “You never forget your first.” Well, you suppose that was true, and there was no harm in trying right? Well you could drown but let’s not think about that. Your eyes turn to the boat name, raising a brow as you gave a soft snort.

“ _The St. Peter, huh?_ ”

Joseph didn’t miss a beat, not even looking offended at your look of amusement. “Inherited this thing from my Pops. Real fire and brimstone type. Loved yachts.” Well, that made sense you guess. You gave a nod to his tale and were almost tempted to salute Joseph, in a joking manner of course.

“ _So what’s the plan, captain?_ ”

He nodded and waved his hand to coax you aboard, “I figured since last time went a bit sideways we could cast our lot out on the open sea, wrestle with Neptune, set sail on the seats of adventures.” Well that was quite a plan. It was actually cute in all honesty, you had to admit.

“ _You’re kind of a goofball when you’re not wrangling your kids, you know that?_ ”

And there’s that wink, which was accompanied by a big grin, his eyes seemed to twinkle from his perch, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” When you had made no move to board, he hopped down, hand held out towards you. You let him help you board the yacht and are a little thrown off by just how soft his hands were. Like damn, could a guy’s hands be that soft. Nope, full stop, it ends there.

You were beginning to feel a little off being on this now. With Robert’s words still on your mind, you couldn’t help thinking that maybe this was more than it looked like. It was just two dads hanging out on a yacht right? One said dad was even married. Nothing to worry about. Right? You could only hope.

Once you were on it, Joseph got to work of undoing the mooring, letting the yacht drift away from the dock. Joseph went up to the captain’s seat where the wheel was and rang the steel bell he had up there, signalling your departure though you were the only one around to hear it. Or so you thought.

Behind you came the sound of a thud, as if something impacted with the wood of the boat. From the little you saw of Joseph’s face as you turned, all you had managed to catch was irritation before it quickly disappeared to surprise. You turned your body sideways, looking back to the docks and to the source of the sound.

A startled gasp left you, surprise and almost disbelief surging through you. But there was something else, you almost felt relief, you didn’t know why, but you did.

“ _Robert?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it feels short, this is just the beginning. I wanted to get the scenes from the game that had most of that dialogue from said game. From here on out, it will be more original and different. So I hope to see you when I post the next chapter. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank GlitchGradient for helping me with this, they gave a few plot points, helped with ideas and the order of the scenarios. They also were my beta reader for it. So thanks a whole bunch and go read their stuff too.


End file.
